Skinny Love
by LumosLeah
Summary: Chris Chambers and Eloise Valentine would never be right for each other. Rated T for strong swearing.


**This is the first one-shot I've ever done. It was gonna be a full blown story but then I ended what would have been the first chapter and decided I didn't think it need any more :) I hope you enjoy, please review and I will do more stories like this in the future!**

**I do not own the character Chris Chambers - the Stand By Me people do haha :) But Eloise is made up by me.**

Skinny Love

Chris's POV:

I saw her, leaning casually against the oak tree that supported mine and my friend's tree house, pouring a bottle of beer down her throat. There were about 5 more bottles scattered around her and by the way her head was lolling around uncontrollably, she was totally out of it.

I sighed and made my way over, not bothering to make my presence known by voice, just sitting next to her as she threw her now empty bottle in front of her.

Eloise Valentine had moved here to Castle Rock when me and the boys were 12 and now we were 16. We'd began dating 5 months ago. We were a mess. I think I loved her.

"What's happened?" I asked, leaning back against the tree.

"S'none of your business, Chambers," she slurred, narrowing her light blue eyes at me. Eloise had reddish-blonde hair that was naturally slightly curly and always worn in a pony tail. She usually just wore jeans, red sneakers and whatever random t-shirt she could find in her house. She was beautiful but she didn't know that.

"Well, you're getting wasted under MY tree house, Valentine, I'd say it is partially my business." I smirked.

"Oh please. You haven't been in this tree house for years!" She spat.

I thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm. Yeah. You're right!" Suddenly, I grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards, which was a challenge since she was so wobbly on her feet.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She demanded, wrenching her hand from my grasp.

"Let's go up." I said, indicating upwards into the tree house.

She sighed irritably. "Fuck off."

She began to stumble away, swaying across the road.

"Eloise, watch the fucking road! You wanna get yourself killed?!" I demanded, quickly pulling her out of the way of a speeding car.

"I don't need no babysitter!" She shoved me in the chest.

"Do too!" I yelled, grabbing her wrists.

Eloise's POV:

I yanked myself from Chris; I had no idea what I was doing… where was I?

"I don't need no fucking good for nothing Chambers kid lookin' out for me. You're TRASH!" I screamed, feeling the tears brimming up in my eyes.

What was I saying? I didn't mean that!

"I don't need you in my life, Chambers." I said calmly.

Yes. Yes I did.

He stood there, staring at me with those baby blue eyes I adored so much. We stood there for a long minute, the seconds dragging by, staring each other down. Tears streamed down my flushed cheeks and Chris's gaze remained stony.

Eventually, _finally, _he moved, nodding slowly.

"Okay." He whispered, stepping back. "Okay."

And then I watched him walk away, backwards at first, never leaving contact with my eyes, almost as if he was daring me to tell him to stay.

I wanted to.

But I couldn't.

But I had to.

He turned around, walking down the road.

"Chris…" I whimpered.

He didn't hear me. Or he ignored me. I hoped it was the first option.

"Chris!" I croaked, louder. He stopped in his tracks and slowly, so slowly, he turned around.

I met his eyes, mine still blurry with sadness, his hard and cold. I just shook my head, trembling from head to toe.

This had happened too many times. We fought. We screamed until we were blue in the face. We made up. That was us.

Like lightning, he ran over, wrapping his arms around me, holding me so tightly I struggled to breathe. I circled my arms around his neck.

"I didn't… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" I sobbed, soaking his t-shirt.

He hushed me, tightening his grip, planting soft kisses in my hair.

That was us. We fought. We screamed. We couldn't live without each other.

**There we go! :) Hope you liiiiiked it... I very much enjoyed writing it :) Expect more Stand By Me themed stories in the future!**

**Leah xx**


End file.
